


Double chocolate chip frappuccino

by Prusberry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is 22 while Gilbert is 30, Alfred's a barista, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gilbert's rich asf, M/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prusberry/pseuds/Prusberry
Summary: Alfred is a university student working as a barista in Starbucks and Gilbert is a millionaire who just moved in the area from Germany. Since Gilbert doesn't have refined taste, he goes to Starbucks for coffee. A really cliche story with a very non-cliche ship. Hope you guys enjoy!(ON HOLD)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Customer

It was another night at his nightshift. He works as a barista in Starbucks and he usually works at night on weekdays or morning on weekends. Today was the day where Alfred's shift lasted until the shop closes. He was really bored, he had 40 minutes left until he can close the shop. He sat on one of the chairs and almost dozed off until he heard the store door bells rang. he jolted and ran towards the counter and asked in a polite manner "Hi welcome to Starbucks, what would you like to order sir?" 

Alfred scratched his eyes before looking at the man. When he looked, he has never seen him around before. Since the Starbucks he works in is nearby the university he attends, there will be recognizable faces going in now and then. He also looked like he doesn’t belong here, with what he’s wearing at least. He was wearing a black turtle neck with a beige colored coat and long dark pants. Not to mention his obviously expensive watching just hanging on his wrist. Ahh imagine being rich, he thought. The man gave him a sleepy smile and said “ May i have a Venti Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino with 3 pumps of bittersweet mocha, caramel drizzle around the lid, chocolate whip cream with chocolate cookies and caramel drizzle on top?”

He chuckled over how absurdly long his order was and as he was jotting down his order ha asked “Rough night sir?”

The man chuckled with him and said “I just landed here from an 8 hour flight and since i’m going to pull an all nighter might as well buy something sweet to keep me going.”

As Alfred was grabbing the plastic cup he asked “Oh are you here on a trip sir?”

“Nah i moved here from Germany. Actually my condo is in the area. By the way if you don’t mind can i write my name instead?” the man exclaimed.

“Sure.” Alfred gave him the cup and sharpie and the man began writing his name. He gave back the cup and Alfred read the text “Gilbert”

“That would be 5 dollars sir” Alfred said. Gilbert gave him a 50 dollar bill.

“Do you have any smaller money?” Alfred asked. Talk about being absurdly rich. He would’ve thought he was another obnoxious rich guy, but he knew better. The man treated him normally and he went to Starbucks for god’s sake

“Umm…. i’m sorry that’s all i have.” Gilbert answered nervously. He was afraid that the cashier would think he’s an obnoxious rich guy. Sure, he could be obnoxious but he doesn;t want people think he's obnoxious because he's rich. He's obnoxious because he's a bit of a teaser and an asshole.  

“It’s okay sir” Alfred smiled. That smiled reassured Gilbert. He got the dollar bills and gave his change to Gilbert. He gave the order to his brother who’s making the drink and Gilbert went and sat on a chair, waiting. As Matthew was doing the work, Alfred leaned his head on his hand on the counter and began “observing” the man. He was looking at his phone and grinning quietly. Alfred suspected it may be a text from his girlfriend or someone like that, the man is quite good looking, he would be more surprised if he didn’t have a significant other. Suddenly, something tapped him on the shoulder and Alfred jumped. “What the heck dude? What was that for?!”

Matthew looked at him and said “Stop staring at the customer like that, it’s creepy.”

Alfred felt embarrassed, was he really that creepy. “Sorry bro, was i that creepy?”

Matthew scratched his head “Yes, you were.”

Matthew then gave Alfred the man’s order and before he called his name, he wrote something extra on his cup. “Double chocolate chip frapp for Mr. Gilbert!”

Gilbert went to the counter and placed his phone on the counter. Since Gilbert’s phone was opened, curiosity got the better of him and he glanced on his phone. He expected a text message or a picture of a woman but it was a picture of a baby German Shepherd. Huh, he was looking at pictures of puppies, can’t blame him he thought, dogs are adorable. As Gilbert was about to thank him, he saw that the barista’s eyes was glancing towards his phone. Gilbert smiled and said “So you think mein dogs are cute?”

Alfred nervously looked up and calmed down a bit. “Oh yes! He’s very adorable dude!” Alfred grinning as well.

Gilbert giggled “His name is Blackie! When i lived in Germany i had many dogs and i felt sad leaving them behind so i brought one here! The house maid took pictures from the condo to show me he’s okay. i also have a pet bird!”

The fact that he care so much about his pets made Alfred’s heart melt. “Oh can you show me a picture of your pet bird too?!” He beamed with excitement.

“Of course!” Gilbert took his phone and went on finding a picture of his precious yellow bird. Once he found a picture he showed Alfred and he couldn’t help but get out a little “awww”

“What’s his name?” Alfred said excitedly

Gilbert had a little smirk and said “Gilbird”

Alfred couldn’t help but laugh. Gilbert’s face was more smug and proudly said “I know i know, i’m a genius.”

Alfred calmed down a bit and said “I think the name is cute!”

Gilbert looked down at his watch “Ahh shit its getting late, i should go.”

Alfred looked down, feeling a little guilty “Sorry i took up most of your time.”

“Nah don’t worry kid, i liked talking to ya. Well then, thank you and see you later!” He waved at Alfred and walked out while taking a slurping his drink.

“Goodbye sir!” Alfred kindly waved back. That was the most enjoyable day at work, he thought. 

.

.

.

As Gilbert stopped at the red light, he looked at the cup and it said “Good luck on your all nighter! Make sure you sleep at least a little bit. - Alfred”

“Alfred huh? Heh that kid…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i just wanted to let you guys know that i'm having my break so i think i might be able to post the 3rd chapter sometime around this week! Also sorry for taking a long time to post, i had my exams next week and had to time to write.

Chapter 2: Lecture

Alfred was snoring quite obnoxiously until something hard hit his head and he jolted awake. "Urgh what the fuck Arthur!"

"Well excuse me, you have a morning shift today and i don't want you to get fired because of your tardiness!" Arthur snapped back. Arthur is Alfred's dorm roommate and his childhood friend from elementary. After they graduated high school, they decided that it would be best to be roommates because Arthur doesn't like living with strangers and Arthur knows that Alfred would be a burden to some stranger. It was harsh but it was slightly true. Arthur put up with his childishness because it was just who he was and behind that obnoxious exterior, he really is a sweet guy.

"Shit, what time is it right now?" Alfred murmured, his eyes half open. 

"It's 7:45 am" Arthur said with a glare. Alfred's morning shift start at 8 am.

"HOLY CRAP I GOTTA GO!" Alfred panicked and ran to the shower. He showered for 5 minutes and quickly wore his Starbucks uniform. He packed his bag with the books he needed for today's lessons and a change of clothes. 

"BYE ARTHUR SEE YA LATER!" He ran out of his room and slam the door shut. 

"Wanker" Arthur murmured to himself.

.

"Kiku i'm here!" Alfred said out of breath. He arrived at Starbucks just in time.

"Ahh good morning Alfred san." The Japanese replied. He then walked to the door and flipped the "Closed" sign to "Open"

"What would i do without you Keeks!" Kiku is also one of Alfred's close friends. He met him in the first day of college when Alfred was lost trying to find the campus toilet. Funny story actually.

"I don't know either." Kiku smiled. 

A few minutes later, a small amount of customers started to go in the store. Alfred and Kiku started to take orders while other employees were making the drinks. Then for a while, there were no customers coming in until a man came in. It was the man from yesterday, Gilbert. He was wearing a brown blazer with a sweater and underneath was a button up and a black tie. 

"Good morning Alfred!" He greeted with a wide smile.

"Good morning Mr. Gilbert, how was last night?" Alfred beamed. 

Kiku looked at them weirdly and Alfred looked back at him confused. As he replayed what he said in his head, he shook his head at Kiku and whispered "Its not like that dude!"

"Well, i survived." Gilbert grinned. Alfred glanced at his face and saw his eye bags were a bit dark. He also looked a lot older than he did last night, he looked like he is around 30 but damn he still looks good. It was probably the dim lighting and now he was looking at his face in broad daylight. He silently wished he looked as good as him when he’s in his 30’s. He also realized that Gilbert had really thick German accent. He didn’t noticed it yesterday when he was half awake but now its really obvious.

"What would you like to order, sir?" Alfred smiled.

“Can i have a Venti Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino with 3 pumps of bittersweet mocha, caramel drizzle around the lid, chocolate whip cream with chocolate cookies and caramel drizzle on top?” 

“Just like yesterday sir?” Alfred chuckled. 

“You bet! Even though I’m a bit old, I still have a bit of a sweet tooth hehehe.” Gilbert exclaimed. 

“Nobody’s too old for Starbucks dude! Also you’re not that old!” Alfred joked.

“Old nonetheless, but I’m still looking and doing awesome!” Gilbert flashed Alfred a wide grin. 

Despite his looks he still is quite youthful, Alfred thought. He always thought that when people grow older hey tend to be more serious and it’s true, but the man seem to also have quite the fun personality. Gilbert paid for his order, with smaller bills this time, and went to take his seat. Alfred gave his orders and they went on making his drink. About 10 minutes later his drink was ready.

“Mr. Gilbert! Your drink is ready!” Alfred shouted.

“Thanks kid, anyways just call me Gilbert next time. You even said yourself that I’m not that old. If you consider being 30 not that old.” Gilbert grabbed his drink and waved him goodbye. Alfred waved at him back.

.

It’s 11 am, Alfred ran to the campus as fast as he could to class. He was a business major, in his senior year. He was going to graduate this December with a bachelor’s degree. Alfred sat somewhere in the middle of endless amounts of chairs. He took a burger and munched on it as silently as he can. 

Suddenly the professor spoke “Good morning everyone, today we have a special guest today, please welcome Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt, the creator o _f Genoveva Autos_!” 

He saw none other than the man who ordered a double chocolate chip frapp, standing there nodding his head. Genoveva Autos, he felt like he’s heard that brand before, he felt it was something of importance. He then remembered a conversation he had with a friend that was studying mechanical engineering and HOLY SHIT, Alfred thought. He remembered Genoveva Autos was that expensive luxury electric car brand. _I was serving drinks to a fucking billionaire??_

Almost every student was whispering to themselves it was either “Woah it’s the owner of Genoveva Autos?” Or “He must be fucking loaded!”. Either way, Alfred was ashamed he didn’t even know the luxury brand, Alfred felt really fucking poor right then and there. 

“Hallo! Guten morgen! My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and before I start I would like to say thank you for letting me speak here!” Gilbert grinned. 

He came as a guest speaker to share tips on how to grow a business. He said that people should grow a business that they would enjoy and would have a a good purpose, not a business that they would loathe and would have been worthless at the end. He said that ever since he was a child, he was always interested in machinery and that passion never left until now.After he was done talking, the students were free to ask questions. Alfred immediately raised his hand up and asked him “Are there any other reason you started the company, other than you were simply interested in machinery?

Gilbert gave him a soft smile, not the wide grin he usually saw from him, but a small, warm smile. “Oh yes, there is.” Gilbert paused

“I remember when I was a small kinder, my mother loved nature. Oh she absolutely loved planting trees and I loved joining her as well. Every time my mother would wake me up at 7 am in the morning and whisper to me in German that we would go riding bikes together and feed animals in the park, I would squeal. I was such a mama’s boy,” Gilbert chuckled

“ When my mom got a new job, it was quite far from home so she had to use a car. She hated using it because she felt as if she was hurting the environment, which it was, the car was ancient. I remember I was walking back home from school, I was 15 and my brother 5. I opened the doors to our home and I saw my vater kneeling on the ground, holding the telephone. He suddenly said we needed to go to the hospital, then I saw my mother’s dead body covered in a sheet of white. The doctors said she died in a car crash. I opened the white cloak and saw my mother’s beautiful face, pale and blue. I was devastated, obviously, but then I wanted her to be proud of me. So after I graduated high school, I went to university with a scholarship and graduated with a degree in mechanical engineering. I devoted all of my time and energy into making this brand, to make sure it doesn’t leave that much carbon footprint and to make it as safe as possible!” Gilbert exclaimed 

“Also I named it after my mother, her name is Genoveva Beilschmidt, like the saint, are there any other questions!?”  Gilbert asked. 

There’s a sudden pang in his chest. Hearing the sad but also uplifting story made him feel, emotional, as he put it. For someone to suffer and made it through is really inspiring. There were rounds of questions the students gave and Alfred paid attention to every single answer. He not only wanted to learn more tips but to know more about Gilbert. He didn’t know why, but he thought Gilbert is a really interesting person. He noticed that every time he was given a question his eyes would gleam in glee and he was more than ready to answer. 

_ I want to see him again someday… _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll are wondering where i got the name Genoveva from, it's just another version of the name Genevieve but it's used way less.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo I'm back, sorry for not being active. I'm having my summer break that lasts about a month so I'll hope to be more active. I know I said that last time but I'll try!

Chapter 3: “Research”

Alfred laid there on his bed late at night, staring at the ceiling. He for some reason cannot stop thinking about the man that gave the lecture that morning. Gosh, he was handsome, kind, fit, funny and successful. He buried his face onto his pillow and started whining “What the fuck am I even thinking? Urghhhh!”

What stopped him was the realization that Arthur is sleeping peacefully at the other side of the room. He quickly shut his mouth and went over to his desk. He opened his laptop and searched “Gilbert Beilschmidt” on a browser. A bunch of articles in German and a few English ones started popping up. He pressed the top article which was. The header read “German Billionaire, Gilbert Beilschmidt Donated Around 100 Million Dollars to Wild Lands and Water Conservation Efforts.”  _ He’s willing to go that far to help save the environment? What a remarkable man. _

He clicked off that article and clicked on another. The article was in German so he pressed the translate button on top of the screen. The header read “CEO of  _ Genoveva Autos,  _ Gilbert Beilschmidt, is Said to Reach a Net Worth of 5 Billion Dollars This November.” Alfred shivered.  _ God the amount of money this guy has, scares me. _

He clicked off that article and went to the next. It was in German so he had to press translate again. The header read “Pictures of Gilbert Beilschmidt Shirtless In the Beaches of Maldives Leaked!” Alfred froze. He had to take a little breather there.  _ Oh, c’ mon Alfred! It’s not like he’s fully nude or something! _ He then slowly scrolled down the article and it reads “On July 27 20XX, the CEO of  _ Genoveva Autos  _ Gilbert Beilschmidt went to the Maldives for a peaceful summer vacation, supposedly alone,” Alfred snorted at that “but little did he know, the paparazzi were in the resort beside him.”  _ That's borderline stalking _ . “Soon the pictures went viral and soon people realized not only is this guy generous and good-looking, but his body is also to die for!” 

_ I-it’s over for me he’s nice, generous, good looking, wealthy, successful, and he has a hot looking body? And God said being a homo was a sin? That's just unfair! Even straight guys would go gay for this guy!  _ He took another breather and began to scroll down. The picture he first saw was Gilbert smoking while leaning on the rails of the balcony. The only thing he was wearing was german flag boxers. Alfred started looking at the part of the photo he was most nervous to see and darn, the article was right. His shoulders are broad, his abs are defined, his arms are muscular and his V-line is visible. His body is truly a work of art sculpted by the gods themselves. Alfred was jealous, he’s been working on his stomach for weeks, still flabby and guys like this exist? Alfred seriously doesn’t know what he’s doing wrong, eh it's probably just his low metabolism. Alfred then grabs a soda can beside him and slurps his drink while scrolling down the article. 

The next picture is Gilbert opening his shirt before he goes in for a swim (he assumes). Alfred couldn’t stop looking. He had never seen a human being this perfect. 

“Oi Alfred you’re awake, right? Where did ya keep the Aspirin? I’ve been having a bloody headache since this morning-” They both froze. Alfred looked back at Arthur with a mildly shocked expression and immediately shut his laptop. 

“Y-yes Arthur?” Alfred stuttered.

“Alfred are you seriously watching porn in the middle of the night-” 

“ARTHUR I SWEAR IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!” Alfred rapidly shook his head.

“Isn’t that what they all say?” Arthur sighed and clicked his tongue.

“No, I swear I’m not. Um so basically there’s this really popular guy who was a guest speaker this morning and he was actually the CEO of this really big company. Oh did I tell you he’s a fucking billionaire? Yeah and on a whim, I decided to search this guy and I happen to uh end up on _that_ kind of article, so…” Alfred rambled nervously while playing with his fingers.

“Alright I get it already, jeez just hand me the goddamn aspirin, I feel like my head is going to split in half!” Arthur pinched his forehead in frustration.

Alfred started opening all the drawers on his desk one by one, finding none. Then he went to the bathroom, again, finding none. “I don’t think we have any dude, do you want me to go to the pharmaceutical, like right now?” 

Arthur groaned. He really is in pain right now but he didn't want his friend to go through all that trouble buying him aspirin in the middle of the night. “You know what, it’s fine. I’ll just sleep on it. It will probably feel better the next day. You go continue whatever you were doing just now.” With that said, Arthur waddled his way back to his bed and fell asleep. 

Alfred clicked off the article he was caught looking at and went to the images section. He often saw pictures of Gilbert with two other guys. One with green emerald eyes, tan skin, and short brown wavy hair. The other with dark blue eyes, a short thin beard, and long blonde wavy hair. After a few more minutes *ahem*  _ researching  _ he found out his friends are Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy. He doesn’t know anything beyond that but he’s about to. He logged in Instagram on his browser and searched up the brunette first. 

From his bio and his posts, it seems that the Spaniard is a celebrity chef, starring in a popular Spanish cooking show. He’s really popular with about 5.7 million followers. Gilbert and Francis seem to visit Spain a lot to eat dinner together.  _ Aww, that’s adorable.  _ Looking at the images of homemade food on the man’s feed was making Alfred drool. _ How long was it since I’ve had a proper meal like that and not takeaways from MacDonalds?  _ Alfred sulked. 

He started searching for a Francis Bonnefoy on Instagram and what he saw felt like mace is being sprayed on his “virgin” eyes. It felt like a transition from your grandma’s kitchen that smelled like freshly baked cookies to a bustled gay strip club that smelled like smoke and alcohol. Francis was even more popular than Antonio with 7.4 million followers on Instagram. He is a popular model who often appears on gay French magazines and sometimes American. His posts are very, sexual to put it bluntly. There are posts where he’s teasingly opening a bit of his shirt out and another post that’s just him butt naked and barely covering his cock with a beach hat. He wanted to find more information about this guy but he couldn’t handle it anymore when he came across a picture of Francis seductively licking a dildo and left his page immediately. 

Then, of course, he went to Gilbert’s Instagram account. His follower count is not that different from Francis’. Unlike the other two, Gilbert’s feed doesn’t seem to have a theme. There would be a photo of the three of them having dinner together and besides that would be a selfie of him in his newly-made balcony garden. _He probably took his mom's habits of gardening._

Also, Alfred couldn’t help but notice that on every post where the three of them are present, all the comments have been swarmed with the words “Bad Touch Trio” Alfred went to a browser and searched those three words. Apparently, it’s what their fans call the iconic trio. The three actually didn’t intend to grow a fanbase based on their camaraderie. People just loved watching their silly moments and videos and yearns for a wholesome friendship like what they have. There even is an article that read “Top 10 BTT Stories.” After Alfred read them all he couldn’t stop laughing.

“10. Gilbert and Francis visited Antonio while he’s in the hospital and drew on his face while he’s asleep.” 

“6. Gilbert once got so drunk he made out with Antonio, thinking he was his ex-girlfriend. He later stated that Antonio indeed does taste like Spanish food.” 

“2. Gilbert and Antonio dressed up as ghosts to scare Francis in the middle of the night, Francis, drunk, thinking they were real, threw a bottle of lube at them and left Gilbert with a bruise.” 

The shame and embarrassment he felt stalking a man he just met yesterday night overpowered his curiosity so he closed his laptop and went to bed. 

_ Stupid Alfred. _


End file.
